iDanny
by Alexia Moonlight
Summary: -Continuation of HermyStar's fanfic iDanny with permission- Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley start a webshow called iDanny.


**OK, I have posted the first two chapters of HermyStar's _iDanny _and I have written where my chapter starts. =) I had a ton of fun writing for Sam! I pretty much just combined Sam from iC and Sam from DP and I got... Sam from iD! =D Yay! I really like her! I'm gonna have to draw her and put it on dA... =)**

**_iDanny_**

**_By Aquamarine Moonlight and HermyStar_**

Danny Fenton was sitting in the principal's office. The principal was reading some papers. She looked up, and gave Danny a look that made him gulp.

"So, Daniel?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am?" Danny quivered.

"Why did you put Mr. Lancer's head on a rhinoceros?" she asked, hiding an amused look on her face. Danny was speechless. Why in the world would Sam do that. Of course, she didn't know that he would take the blame for her, but still!

"Well?" the principal continued

"I don't know," Danny sighed and continued to sulk. The principle curiously looked at him for a moment.

"Well, seeing as it's the first time you've done something of this nature, you don't get detention," she said, sounding businesslike. Danny jumped up.

"Really?" He questioned in surprise.

"But," she continued. "You have to record the auditions for the school talent show on Saturday." Danny grinned. That was all? He got off really easy.

"You may go," the principal said. Danny jumped up, and walked out the office as quickly as possible.

"Bye!" he shouted.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Danny, did you get detention?" Sam asked while Danny grabbed some books from his locker.

"No, but you put Mr. Lancer's face on a rhinoceros! Why would anyone do that?" Danny asked, furious.

" He's been brainwashed by society, Danny! He tried to get me not to be so different!"

"Well Sam, I took the blame, so I got the punishment!" Danny nearly shouted, still angry

"What punishment? I thought you didn't get detention?"

" I didn't get detention. I have to video tape the auditions for the school talent show! And you're going to do it with me!" Danny really did shout this time.

"I guess that's fair" Sam said.

"Now come on, we're going to be late for class," Danny grumbled, still a bit mad that he had to take the blame. A wisp of light blue breath seeped from his lips.

"Oh great. I got to go, Sam. See you later," he bid goodbye to her. He ran into the boys' bathroom and changed into Danny Phantom. He invisibly flew onto the school grounds. He soon saw the Box Ghost trying to steal a dumpster and all the boxes in it.

"BEWARE! And prepare to face your cubic and cardboard doom!" The Box Ghost exclaimed, trying to sound creepy.

"Ah man, do you ever give up?" Danny asked, incredulously. He quickly pulled the Fenton Thermos out of who-knows-where and sucked the Box Ghost up. He flew back into the bathroom and quickly changed back. He made it to class just on time.

On Saturday, Danny and Sam arrived in the school's auditorium. Danny had asked Tucker to let him borrow his video camera, and was expecting a simple camcorder. What he wasn't expecting was a full recording set up with laptops, cameras, and microphones, which was what Tucker supplied him with.

"Uh, Tucker, I wanted to record the auditions, not a feature length film!" Danny said, shocked about the large set up.

"I know. I just thought that Mr. Lancer would like things in high quality," Tucker shrugged.

"Oh Danny, no need to be shocked. He just took the chance to let his super nerdiness shine through with the help of his little gadgets," Sam smirked.

"Hey! How dare you insult them!" Tucker shouted. "Don't worry, baby. She didn't mean that," Tucker whispered to the electronics, stroking them.

"Guys, we don't have time for this. Let's call in the first audition! That'll probably get your minds off of this," Danny said, breaking up the fight.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hello, I'll be performing a scene from a French play," said a bespectacled kid wearing a black hat. Danny and Sam looked at each other, fearful of a bad act.

"But, but, where did she go?" the kid said in a fake French accent. He then held a mustache on a stick below his nose and turned to face to the left..

" I don't know!" He took the mustache down and turned to face the right again.

"But when will she be back?" The boy switched sides each line and used the mustache when the second person had to speak.

"I don't know!"

"But where can I find her?"

"I tell you I do not know!" The kid smiled at Danny and Sam. "Thank you" he said as he walked off stage.

Danny and Sam looked at each other.

"What was that?!" Sam asked is disbelief.

"I don't know!" Danny grinned, mimicking the performer.

"But you must know!" Sam joined in.

"I don't know!"

"How could you not know!"

"I don't know!" The two laughed and laughed. Tucker grinned and pointed the camera at their mocking.

________________________________________________________________________

"Next!" Danny yelled. A girl walked on stage.

"I will play the trumpet," she said. Danny and Sam simultaneously groaned. "On a pogo stick!" she finished.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all grinned. The girl started hopping, and playing a tune really well. Sam and Danny stood up and clapped. When the girl left the stage, Tucker called out with a final

"Whoooooo!"

The girl turned slightly pink.

* * *

"And I said 'I like da eggs" said a chubby kid in a horrible comedy routine. Danny and Sam burst into fake laughter as the boy walked off the stage, but as soon as he was gone:

"Ugh!!" the two groaned in unison.

"I can't believe we had to suffer through that!" Sam shouted in anger.

" I know! And did you see that kid? His gut was as big as Mr. Lancer!" Danny laughed.

" I'm surprised he doesn't hurt kids as he walks by!!" Sam joined in. Again, Tucker directed the camera at the two.

"No, kids would just bounce off!" Danny laughed.

Sam imitated this by holding her hands out in front of her to symbolize his belly then added sound effects.

"Boing! Boing! Boing! Oops, sorry kid!" Sam joked. The full trio was laughing by now.

Later that day, Danny checked to see if Tucker put the auditions online. Instead of seeing bad act after bad act, he saw himself and Sam joking. Danny stared, eyes wide and mouth agape, for about 30 seconds. When he snapped out of it, he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Danny!" a voice answered.

"TUCKER!!!"

* * *

**Well, I know it's short, but my brain ain't totally chock full of plot bunnies yet. Also, tt won't totally follow every iCarly episode. Starting… now!"**

* * *

The next day, Danny was a nervous wreck. He just HAD to take the blame for Sam, and he just HAD to make that one remark about his overweight teacher. Then Tucker just HAD to post that ONE PART on the computer!

His life sucked at the moment.

"Come on, Danny. Don't be so paranoid. It's not like Lancer's going to kill you or anything." Sam said cooly, adjusting the strap on her purple spider backpack as she walked.

Danny turned to his best friend while still keeping his eyes on the hall. "No, but he may kill you. You're the one who, not only did the poor imitation of Mr. Lancer, but infested the school with frogs."

"Oh." Sam stopped with her hand still on her strap as her other two friends continued walking. She raced to catch up with them.

"Dude, you're the one who gets detentions constantly. If anyone gets killed, it's going to be you."

Danny growled and his eyes glowed an ectoplasmic green. "Not if I kill you first!"

Sam immediately put her hand on Danny's chest, his arms still flailing about. Tucker took a step back and hit one of the lockers hard, causing the next one to open automatically, and the next, and the next, like a row of dominos.

Mr. Lancer came out to check what the noise was all about, and what he saw did not please him.

"Tuck Everlasting!"

Sam was looking panicked, holding an angry Danny back from Tucker, who was standing near a never-ending row of open lockers, shouting, "I didn't do that!"

And, combine that with the video on the school website of the auditions, Mr. Lancer was not a happy man.

* * *

"So, care to explain what the three of you have done wrong?"

Danny sat in his usual chair in the office, his head down, looking at his feet. Only, now two more chairs had been added on either side of him. Sam, arms crossed and looking confident, on his right, and Tucker, cowering in fear, on his left.

"Will any of you talk?"

Danny looked up at his friend as she answered, her voice venomous. "We called you fat, I got mad, and Tucker opened a bunch of people's lockers. Why should we get punished for speaking our opinions, opening stuff, and showing our feelings? Gosh,"

Mr. Lancer mood visibly darkened, and he narrowed his eyes. "You. Called. Me. Fat."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "And you're going to punish us or speaking the _truth_?"

Mr. Lancer crossed his arms. "That's it. The acts you three liked for the show?"

The three teens leaned in. "Yeah?"

"Well, I'm using the others!"

Danny stood up. "But, Mr. Lancer, you can't! Everyone will fall asleep during the show! I mean, you're a total bore magnet, and if you, I'll shut up now…"

Danny prepared to sit down, but Sam stood and put a hand on his shoulder. "No, Danny, don't sit. You have a perfectly good point. Mr. Lancer, you're an English teacher, which automatically makes your opinion boring and stupid. Fourteen year olds don't care what old fat guys in their forty's think. You're just an overweight, English teaching jerk."

Danny and Tucker (along with Mr. Lancer) gaped at Sam's long and insulting speech. Danny had no idea that Sam could be so rude to an adult. A powerful adult, at that.

Danny sighed and looked downward at his feet, yet again. "Detention?"

"Detention."

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Let's just say that, even though this is pretty much iCarly disguised as Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom ain't totally gone. (Pretty much what I'm saying is, it's iCarly/Danny Phantom MY WAY. MWAHAHA!)**


End file.
